Faz de Conta
by Uhura
Summary: Quando, de uma hora pra outra, pequenas loucuras podem pôr tudo diferente... Albus/Minerva, é claro.
1. Capítulo Primeiro

Para Pearll, que me incentivou a tirar esta velha idéia da gaveta, concluí-la e publicá-la. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Primeiro<strong>

Muitos dos professores do Colégio de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts eram amigos, ou ao menos se davam muito bem. Porém, de todos esses, dois se destacavam e eram, quando o assunto era amizade ou relacionamento, frequentemente apontados como "melhores amigos" ou os "maiores amigos que já se viu por ali". Certo que algumas professoras, como Rolanda Hooch ou Pomona Sprout, insinuavam regularmente algo mais entre Albus e Minerva. Minerva McGonagall, séria e polida, reagia muito mal às insinuações, mas Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts, costumava negar sorrindo, de modo muito amável, como lhe era de costume.

Bem, voltemos nossos olhares para uma tarde em particular, que é quando se iniciou um capítulo um tanto interessante do relacionamento desses dois velhos amigos. Era terça-feira, a lua já despontava no céu, quando Albus bateu duas vezes na porta do escritório de Minerva. Como ninguém respondeu e a porta encontrava-se destrancada, o homem entrou. Tinham intimidade o bastante para que ela não se importasse, ele sabia bem. Mas não encontrou nenhuma Minerva por ali. A intenção dele era convidá-la a uma partida de xadrez bruxo, porém o que parecia é que a professora decidira passar em algum outro lugar antes de dirigir-se ao seu escritório, que era o que fazia costumeiramente depois da última aula do dia. Dumbledore resolveu esperar por ela, então caminhou pela sala observando a decoração já tão conhecida enquanto o tempo não passava. Percebia cada toque da personalidade dela refletida ali, naquele escritório. Desde as imponentes cortinas em tartan, que denunciavam o orgulho por sua tradição, até a lata brilhante com os biscoitos de gengibre favoritos de Minerva. A mesa estava muito bem organizada, e Albus pôde ver, empilhados à esquerda, livros sobre Transfiguração e Métodos de Ensino, bem ao lado de uma série de, também empilhados, pergaminhos com anotações pessoais da bruxa, para além de uma terceira pilha com vários pergaminhos que deveriam ser trabalhos de alunos. Uma das gavetas havia sido deixada entreaberta, o que pareceu a Albus um tanto incomum. Ele se posicionou atrás da mesa, olhando mais de perto, e encontrou um pergaminho um tanto amassado, junto do respectivo envelope onde se lia "à Minerva A. McGonagall, no Colégio de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Inglaterra". Ele apertou as sobrancelhas uma contra a outra, sentindo-se totalmente indignado. Como poderia desconhecer que Minerva tinha um nome do meio? Ela nunca havia comentado, nem mesmo quando o diretor lhe tinha perguntado diretamente. Aliás, ele não soube nem mesmo quando a tinha tido como uma aluna, pois isso jamais constou em sua ficha de Hogwarts. Intrigado, Albus tomou o papel amassado nas mãos, esquecendo-se ou ignorando que se tratava de algo particular, provavelmente por ser de Minerva, que era tão próxima a si. O pergaminho dizia, em letras desenhadas, o seguinte:

"_Cara Minerva,  
>como tem passado? Escrevo a pedido de minha mãe, que diz ser educado lembrá-la de nossa reunião anual de família, que, como já deve ter notado, não? acontece sempre em fevereiro. É uma pena que não possa vir. Não ligue se não receber um convite este ano, nossa querida tia Josephine está responsável por eles agora, e diz que, como não virá mesmo, não gastará tempo escrevendo um convite a mais. De qualquer forma, caso mude de idéia desta vez, saiba que sempre é bem vinda na Mansão McGonagall. Suponho que ainda saiba como chegar. Dias 12, 13 e 14.<em>

_Com estima e lembranças,  
>de sua prima Olívia"<em>

Logo que terminou de ler, Albus ouviu a porta se abrindo e viu, com surpresa, uma Minerva absolutamente furiosa o encarando.

– Isso é particular, _diretor_! – a voz dela soou fria, ao ver o pergaminho nas mãos de Albus.

– Por que não vai à reunião de família?

– Eu disse que era particular, me dê essa carta. Não devia ter lido sem a minha permissão. Ora, como se atreve? – Minerva avançou na direção dele, como um felino selvagem.

– Há quantos anos você não vai? Há quantos anos não vai à Edimburgo? Achei que fosse sempre. Foi o que me disse...

– Isso... isso não é... – ela o interrompeu, tropeçando nas palavras e parecendo estranhamente constrangida – isso é particular...

– Minerva! – ergueu a voz, fazendo com que ela parasse de tentar tomar o pergaminho das mãos do homem.

Fez-se silêncio por um momento, enquanto os dois se encaravam, até que, finalmente, Minerva deixou escapar um suspiro triste.

– Não vou há alguns anos... muitos... muitos anos... você não entende... é uma das tradições de minha família... é... – ela pareceu um tanto abatida – consideram vergonha não casar-se. As mulheres não podem viver só, não podem ser independentes. O nome McGonagall devia ser carregado por homens, guerreiros valentes, grandes bruxos... e não por... _solteironas_... que envelhecem sem.. ninguém... sem nada. Eu... Eu não posso ir. Não posso ir porque escolhi um caminho diferente. E não posso encarar todos aqueles olhares voltados a mim; Eu, a única que fere a tradição do nome. Nascendo mulher, a obrigação de uma McGonagall é fazer o laço com uma outra boa família bruxa, e mais nada. Eu não levei o orgulho de nenhum laço aos McGonagall. Eu não posso ir a casa onde nasci. Eu... eu nunca lhe disse, mas não sou bem vinda. Eu não sou bem vinda àquele lar desde a morte de meus pais.

E Albus, em silêncio, observou a tensão na face da bruxa, que não parecia sequer respirar. Ele levou a mão ao ombro dela, e por um momento permaneceram assim, desviando os olhos um do outro. Então Minerva pegou o pergaminho sem dizer nada, rasgou-o dessa vez e atirou os pedaços à lata de lixo que mantinha ao lado de sua mesa. Então veio o silêncio, um desconfortável silêncio. Dumbledore mudou de idéia quanto a convidá-la para a partida de xadrez, também não soube o que dizer; Temeu piorar a situação, que sabia significar muito à bruxa, então somente murmurou um pedido de desculpas e saiu. Não tinha nada? Como podia dizer aquilo? Como podia _pensar_ aquilo?... nada? Ele sentiu um aperto no peito...


	2. Capítulo Segundo

**Capítulo Segundo**

Foram dois dias pensando sobre o assunto, e dois dias em que Minerva pareceu um tanto incomodada na presença dele. Sabia que com o tempo as coisas voltariam ao normal, mas um plano brotava em sua mente, o tipo de idéia que não poderia ignorar. A Família e as Tradições eram algo de extremo valor à Minerva, e talvez... talvez pudesse dar um _jeitinho_ nas coisas. Poderia fazer isso por ela, por Minerva. Sendo por ela, é provável que ele pudesse fazer... qualquer coisa. Não sabia explicar direito o porquê, mas sentia assim, sentia que ela merecia esse presente. Desse modo, preparou tudo. Com o passar dos dias a bruxa voltou a se comportar como de costume, e Albus fez como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ela não concordaria se soubesse antes do tempo. Então, na noite do dia 11 ele bateu à porta do quarto de Minerva, quando já havia anoitecido e ela já estava vestida para dormir.

– Albus? O que...? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, dando-lhe espaço para entrar ao ver que o homem estava ansioso.

– Sim. – e ele entrou e esperou que ela fechasse a porta antes de continuar.

– E então? – ela teve de perguntar.

– Nós somos casados. – ele disse, de modo mais rápido que o normal – Eu e você. É minha esposa. Não mudou de nome porque a situação é um tanto complicada. Eu tenho inimigos e isso seria arriscado. No mais, há quem se ponha contra os relacionamentos entre professores dentro desta instituição, e não queremos gerar polêmica.

– O quê?

Então ele tomou a mão dela e colocou, no dedo anelar esquerdo da bruxa, uma aliança brilhante. Minerva sentiu um arrepio. Ele, em seguida explicou:

– Só será vista por quem já souber... digo, que somos casados.

– O quê? De que diabos está falando? – Minerva ergueu a voz, confusa e aflita, encarando o dourado no dedo. Albus apenas sorriu. Antes que ela pudesse tirar a aliança do dedo, ele respondeu:

– Agora você pode ir à sua reunião de família, explicamos tudo. Há quantos anos estamos juntos?

Então se fez silêncio. Ele continuou a sorrir como antes, e ela continuou a olhá-lo como se achando absurdo tudo o que ouvira. Passou se um momento até que algum dos dois se mexesse. Minerva o fez primeiro, sua expressão mudou de uma confusa para uma cansada e ela suspirou longamente, desviando o olhar.

– Minerva?... – Dumbledore perguntou, ao vê-la virando-se de costas para ele. Preocupou-se, pensando se não tinha se excedido – Min...? – e, antes que o bruxo terminasse o nome, a bruxa virou-se, voltando-se a ele mais uma vez. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Ele se assustou, arrependendo-se instantaneamente de toda a coisa.

– Eu...

– Você é encantador. – Minerva disse, e sorriu levemente.

Ele respirou aliviado e sorriu.

– Obrigada. Mas... eu não sei... eu não sei se é uma boa idéia... realmente... não precisa fazer isso, Albus... parece loucura, sinceramente.

– Ah! Quando podemos partir, meu amor? – ele só percebeu o que tinha dito depois de dizer. Viu a mulher corando, surpresa. Ele sorriu divertido, tentando não demonstrar seu próprio constrangimento com o incidente – Quer dizer, posso chamá-la assim durante esses... três dias... ou prefere que não?

– Bem, suponho que sim, _meu querido_.

O momento que se seguiu foi algo estranho a ambos. Sentiram-se realmente tentados a fazer de conta que não era só de mentira. Quiseram que fosse real. Mas Minerva sabia que Albus só tinha amizade por ela, e fazia tudo isso por amizade. E Albus sabia que ela só aceitava por amizade, porque era só o que sentia. Porém nenhum dos dois estava bem certo. Então, constrangidos, riram.

– Eu já deixei tudo certo, há quem tome conta da Escola, não haverá nenhum problema. Como é final de semana tampouco precisa se preocupar com as aulas.

– Está certo. Então... podemos sair pela manhã.

– Muito bem, nos vemos bem cedo. – ele disse, e a deixou dormir, seguindo para seus próprios aposentos.

Era um completo absurdo, uma loucura. Ela mal podia acreditar.


	3. Capítulo Terceiro

**Capítulo Terceiro**

Partiram pela manhã, em silêncio. Albus parecia bastante contente, e Minerva, sem jeito. Havia passado a noite toda pensando sobre quão inusitada e louca era a situação, e por mais que a idéia tenha parecido tola e infantil, não teve coragem de voltar atrás, receosa pelo modo como o bruxo poderia interpretar a desistência. Seguiria. O que poderia acontecer de pior? Ser humilhada publicamente? Ser ridicularizada? Sentiu um frio na barriga. Certamente poderia ser ridicularizada diante de toda a família. Por outro lado... fazer de conta que vivia um casamento feliz lhe parecia tentador, especialmente pelo companheiro fictício ser justamente ele.

Aparataram diante de uma grande residência de arquitetura muito clássica. A mulher suspirou silenciosamente, segurando firme sua maleta xadrez. Albus observou o jardim de cardos enquanto caminhavam portões à dentro. Ela quem bateu à porta, que se abriu em seguida, revelando um magro e circunspecto elfo doméstico.

– Boa noite, senhores... Me... Mestra Minerva? – um ar de dúvida preencheu os grandes olhos amarelados da criatura.

– Sim, sou eu, Weyd. – ela disse firmemente – Eu vim passar os três dias.

Imediatamente o elfo abriu passagem para a mulher e seu acompanhante. Entraram e Albus deparou-se com um grande salão precedido de um elegante hall de entrada. Enxergou longas e luxuosas escadarias, e uma decoração riquíssima, palpitante de magia.

– Por favor, Mestra, permita que Weyd carregue a bagagem. Arrumarei o quarto de sempre. – falou o elfo como se Minerva jamais tivesse se ausentado por tanto tempo. A bruxa o deixou levar sua maleta, e Albus fez o mesmo, entregando ao elfo a sua bolsa com roupas para três dias.

– Weyd pode fazer mais alguma coisa, Mestra?

– Quem está em casa?

– Mestra Madalena se encontra, deseja que Weyd a chame?

– Por favor, faça isso.

– Weyd o fará. – e ele a reverenciou, enquanto Albus apenas observava-os – É uma honra servir a família McGonagall. – e sumiu no ar, de um modo que só os elfos domésticos sabem fazer.

– Você disse que não eram abastados. – comentou Albus, referindo-se às evidentes posses da família.

– Eu disse? – ela corou levemente. – Bem, eu devo ter dito que _eu_ não tinha muito dinheiro. Há tempos que não tenho tanta relação com eles.

– Dirão que apliquei o golpe do baú, minha cara. – ele brincou.

– Não seja tolo, isso é o que dirão de mim. – ela sorriu.

Entrou então Madalena, uma senhora curiosíssima e muito elegante.

– _Minerva?_

– Sim, minha tia. Eu sei que é sem aviso, mas achei que já estava em tempo de vir a uma reunião de família outra vez.

– Achei que estivesse morta.

– Eu... não estou morta. – Minerva arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, irritando-se levemente com a frieza da outra.

– Evidente. E quem é o Sr.?

– Albus Dumbledore. – ele apresentou-se com um gesto de cabeça, fazendo a mais velha levantar ambas as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

– Dumbledore? Aquele que derrubou Grindelwald? De Hogwarts?

– Exato. – quem respondeu foi Minerva.

– E por que está aqui, Sr. Dumbledore?

– Ah... ele...

– Estou acompanhando minha esposa, é claro.

Madalena abriu a boca, fechou novamente. Estava perplexa.

– Fala de... _Minerva?_

E Minerva corou, constrangida. Parecia brincadeira aos olhos de sua tia que ela tivesse se casado, especialmente com tão notável mago.

– Sim, eu sei que deveria ter me apresentado há muito tempo, é uma pena que as coisas nem sempre saiam como planejamos. Seja como for, estou aqui agora. – e tomou a mão de Minerva nas suas.

– Sei... – murmurou uma senhora um tanto chocada. – Bem, bem... A reunião em si será amanhã. Até lá, apenas... fiquem à vontade.

Ela então saiu. Minerva e Albus permaneceram ainda em silêncio por mais uns momentos. Até que a professora falou, finalmente respirando:

– Ela escreverá a alguns outros. Logo a notícia se espalhará entre os da família. Céus, ainda não acredito que estamos fazendo isso.

Olhou o homem, que sorria, levar a mão dela aos lábios e depositar nela um pequeno beijo. De algum modo Minerva sentiu-se segura. Riu-se.

– Você é completamente louco. – ousou desabafar. Ele riu com ela, respondendo:

– Talvez eu seja.

* * *

><p><strong>Pearll:<strong> Já disse sim, aliás, eu tinha coisinhas novas pra te mostrar, mas... né... não aparece mais no msn, vai ler quando eu postar aqui então. :P

**Mamma Corleone:** Mamma Coleone, que bom te ver por aqui, hihi... essa eu promeeeeto atualizar essa bem rapidinho, mais que as outras, porque já está quase tudo pronto, só estou dando as últimas arrematadas, provável que amanhã já poste o próximo cap :D por favor me diga o que achou deste!


	4. Capítulo Quarto

**Capítulo Quarto**

Durante aquele dia Albus conheceu inúmeros McGonagalls, uns polidos como Minerva, outros nem tanto. Almoçaram com uns poucos primos de Minerva, que não lhes deram muita atenção, com exceção de um jovem de suíças que encheu Albus de perguntas inconvenientes e irônicas. Após o almoço, Minerva o arrastou para longe da casa, a fim de respirarem um pouco e combinarem uns detalhes. Passearam por um campo agradável próximo à mansão.

– Muito bem, estamos juntos há... 8 anos, mais ou menos. Extra-oficialmente.

– Com extra-oficialmente quer dizer que somos amasiados? – ele perguntou.

– Bem... sim, foi no que eu pensei. De que outro modo poderíamos manter tudo em segredo?

Albus olhou-a com um nervosismo triste estampado no rosto.

– Como posso me colocar diante de sua família se a roubei?

– Me roubou?

– Bem, era assim que chamávamos no meu tempo. Não está certo. Podemos ter nos casado oficialmente, mas às escondidas. Como naquele romance trouxa dos jovens que se suicidam.

– Eles se casaram apenas em uma cerimônia simbólico-religiosa, até onde me lembre. Mas dizermos que nos casamos oficialmente implica em um registro no Ministério. Isso não pode ser feito de modo tão discreto.

– Não por quem não tem contatos. – ele apontou, dando uma piscadela.

Ela não estava muito convencida, mas tudo era tão absurdo que deixou passar, assentindo. Combinaram ainda outros detalhes, e então voltaram à casa, para o chá da tarde.

– Dumbledore! Pelas barbas de Merlin! – logo um senhor roliço se adiantou, estendendo a mão. – Provavelmente não se lembra de mim, mas eu me lembro do Sr., é claro.

– Oh, olá, Ultan, é um prazer vê-lo. Não esperava encontrá-lo aqui. – Albus sorriu, lembrando-se vagamente de Ultan Kerrigan, sem saber exatamente de onde. Era um verdadeiramente impressionante a facilidade que Albus tinha para guardar nomes, muito embora nunca tenha chegado a conclusão alguma quanto a isso ser bom ou ruim.

– Ah! Mas ele se lembra de mim! Vejam só!

Minerva sorriu sem jeito. Não fazia idéia de quem fosse o sujeito, que de repente se mostrava encantado ao descobrir o "parentesco" com o notável mago que derrubou Grindelwald. Conversaram por quase uma hora, até que finalmente conseguiram livrar-se do homem, com a desculpa de que tinham de subir e mudar de roupa para o jantar.

– A sua família não se parece muito com você, minha cara.

Ela sorriu.

– Ainda não conheceu minha família.

Durante o jantar ele compreendeu o que ela quisera dizer. Jamais tinha estado na presença de tanta gente tão impecavelmente elegante. Não era uma questão de dinheiro, muito embora isso ajudasse. Era algo de porte, ele arriscaria dizer que estava no sangue de todos aqueles escoceses vivazes. Não precisavam exibir sua nobreza, simplesmente eram nobres e isso bastava.

Um homem com cerca de 40 anos se aproximou de Albus e Minerva com um sorriso leve no rosto. Os cumprimentou com uma humilde reverência. Tinha porte de magestade, ainda assim baixou-se em saudação diante dos convidados.

– Como está, meu primo?

– Surpreso. – ele sorriu.

– Albus, este é Gillian McGonagall, filho de meu tio Diarmad, que foi irmão de meu pai.

– É um prazer conhecê-lo, Gillian.

– O prazer é verdadeiramente meu, Sr. Dumbledore. Seja bem-vindo à família.

Albus sorriu, encantado com a presença gentil do homem. Jantaram em uma mesa tão farta quanto a de Hogwarts nos dias de festa. A noite foi agradável. Quando se retiraram, Albus já não podia compreender os receios de Minerva. Como podia não ser bem-vinda em um ambiente como aquele? Algumas pessoas, de fato, não pareciam boas companhias, mas a maioria sim.

No quarto havia um retrato à óleo de uma senhora com um cesto de flores nas mãos. Era encantado, é claro, e a senhora no quadro parecia muito curiosa com relação a eles. Por causa da presença do quadro, Minerva sugeriu muito sutilmente que ele nem pensasse em dormir em outro lugar que não na cama, ao lado dela. Ele entendeu o recado e obedeceu, ainda que lhe parecesse exagero que o quadro pudesse os estar vigiando. De todo modo, foi particularmente agradável deitar tão próximo e ser ninado pelo som da respiração dela até pegar no sono.

Acordaram, para a surpresa de ambos, bem mais próximos do que tinham se deitado. Ambos se sentiram encabulados, por um momento, então Minerva desviou os olhos e encontrou ainda a mesma senhora do quadro os observando.

– Me beije. – ela murmurou, ao passo que sentia seu rosto esquentar.

Ele, surpreso, não entendeu bem, num primeiro momento. Chegou a lhe ocorrer a idéia de que...

– Ela está olhando. Isso... comprovará nossa união.

Ele sorriu, um pouco decepcionado. Mas obedeceu. Se aproximou e depositou um beijo macio sobre os lábios dela. Minerva não esperava que seu corpo reagisse a um gesto tão simples, mas sentiu um arrepio subir a espinha, um tipo de estremecimento que não sentia há muitos anos. Quando ele se afastou, ela rapidamente juntou os lábios novamente, para mais um momento.

– Isso... isso é suficiente. Obrigada.

Ela se lavantou e Albus ficou na cama por mais um momento, pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer ali. Era pena que fosse mera encenação.

* * *

><p><strong>AVISO:<strong> Sei que é bem chato, mãaaass... estou alterando a classificação da fic de T pra M, peço desculpas, sabem... às vezes... coisas acontecem sem a gente estivesse esperando, então... hehe... admito que foi vacilo meu e espero que isso não incomode, assim, muuuuuito, ninguém. Seja como for, garanto que vai valer a pena, hehe.


	5. Capítulo Quinto

**Capítulo 5**

Quando desceram, naquela manhã, deram com um pequeno grupo de crianças, um dos elfos os perseguia tentando convencer a não correrem dentro de casa. Albus ficou encantado. Eram lindas crianças, todas com seus cabelinhos muito negros e sotaques fortes, tal qual o de Minerva quando ficava zangada.

– Achei que não tornaria a vê-la, minha querida sobrinha.

– Como vai, tio Diarmad?

– Não poderia estar melhor. Pois então é verdade, o que tem sido dito. Esse é mesmo Dumbledore?

O homem apertou a mão de Albus.

– É uma honra conhecer o mago mais poderoso depois de Merlin. Espero, no entanto, que não tenha sido o motivo da ausencia de nossa jovem Minerva, isso eu não perdoaria.

– Jovem, meu tio? Eu já tenho 50 anos.

– Eu tenho 127, e se ousar dizer que sou velho, minha cara, terei de pô-la para fora desta casa imediatamente.

Ela riu.

– Não se preocupe quanto à ausencia de Minerva. Não deixarei que aconteça de novo.

– Eu gostei de você, Dumbledore. Parece ser um homem muito direito. Cuide bem de minha sobrinha.

– Eu não poderia fazer menos pela mulher que tem meu coração.

Nesse momento Albus tomou uma das mãos dela na sua, e depositou um pequeno beijo sobre seus dedos. Ela corou de leve. De repente aquelas palavras e aqueles olhares pareciam muito sinceros. Minerva resolveu esquecer que era de mentira, resolveu, só por um momento, fingir que realmente estava ouvindo uma linda declaração. E seu coração se encheu de alegria e reconforto.

Dumbledore ficou surpreso com o número de McGonagalls que conheceu, um atrás do outro, a casa esteve cheia durante todo o dia. A maioria dos homens vestia kilt, apesar da baixa temperatura e bebia-se mais cerveja que whisky, uns poucos optavam por gillywater (quase todos senhoras de cabelos já mui brancos). Houve muito o que conversar, houve música e houve dança. Durante algumas horas Dumbledore foi "raptado" pelo o que chamavam "homens da família". Muito respeitosamente lhe fizeram uma série de perguntas sobre o relacionamento dos dois, que era a grande novidade daquele ano. Albus respondeu conforme o combinado, adicionando muitas palavras sinceramente amorosas, que não usaria diante de Minerva com tanta liberdade. Ele foi "aprovado" por unanimidade. Por um momento, no fim da tarde, quando já estavam novamente juntos, perceberam olhares de algumas mulheres, que visivelmente comentavam o casal. Minerva se sentiu bastante perturbada, tinha medo que fossem descobertos. Mais tarde ela ouviu alguns comentários irônicos; sua tia Josephine chegou a falar muito claramente que a ela parecia uma verdadeira piada que Minerva ("aquela que sempre vestiu calças") fosse esposa de Dumbledore.

– Muitos parecem ter mudado de opinião ao meu respeito hoje, meu caro, mas não todos, ela está me blasfemando à todos os ouvidos.

– Fique calma, hei... hei... minha cara Minerva, não há porque ter preocupações. Não é preciso que deixe essas bobagens estragarem nosso fim de semana. Está sendo tão agradável!

– Eu estou cansada, Albus. E ultrajada. Como ela ousa?

– Vamos ao jantar, logo depois subimos e você pode descansar.

E ele tornava a beijar as mãos dela de novo e de novo e de novo. Passou por eles Olívia, prima que tinha enviado a coruja, fazendo um comentário sobre como pareciam apaixonados. Não havia nenhum sarcasmo ou zombaria em suas palavras, ao contrário, eram muito sinceras, e essa constatação fez Minerva corar.

Veio o jantar, tão animado quanto o café da manhã, o almoço e o chá. Albus não teve dificuldade em acompanhar, mas Minerva terminou a noite exausta e tensa. Tinha ouvido mais algumas insinuações desagradáveis, e saiu realmente irritada, como se não fosse verdade que não passava de uma mentira mirabolante seu casamento com Dumbledore. Ele, de sua parte, também ia aos poucos se esquecendo do como ou do porque estavam ali. A ele bastava que estivessem.

Subiram então para o quarto. E a primeira coisa que Minerva viu foi que na parede, onde antes havia uma única tela à óleo, agora haviam 5. Isso a pôs ainda mais ultrajada. Resmungou qualquer coisa em gaélico e se pôs a tirar os grampos do cabelo, um a um, sem muita paciência. Enquanto isso, Albus se sentou na cama, descalçando as botas. Ele assistiu os cabelos dela se libertando coque tão rígido e caindo em ondas sobre as costas. Sorriu. Então se levantou e foi até a bruxa. Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela, assim por trás, bem próximo:

– Talvez seja melhor que nos troquemos na frente um do outro hoje, Min, creio que pareceria mais natural.

Ela levou um instante a responder, talvez tomando coragem... então disse, em voz baixa a que só ele ouvisse:

– Isso com certeza é obra de Josephine. – Minerva estava possessa. – Elas podem ser quadros, mas são também senhoras distintas, estou bem certa de que não ficariam para olhar _tudo_... elas iriam embora se achassem que estávamos por... bem, poderíamos... simular...

Dessa vez quem ficou mudo por um instante foi ele.

– Isso... isso... ahm, isso faria muito... muito... natural, suponho. Comprobatório. Quer dizer... é... faz... faz todo o sentido... Eu... Sim, nós podemos fazer... digo... _simular_, é claro, podemos... podemos simular... isto é... eu... é... é...

– Tudo bem, então... simule. – ela pediu, aparentemente tranquila.

Ele ficou paralisado por mais um instante, então pôs as mãos sobre os ombros dela, tocou os cabelos negros e voltou a se aproximar a falar ainda:

– Se achar que é o suficiente ou que... eu... eu... estou... fazendo algo... impróprio...

– Precisa parecer impróprio, Albus.

– Ah... é... é claro... eu quis dizer... ahm...

– Tudo bem, qualquer coisa eu lhe aviso.

– Certo.

Dito isso, ele, ainda por trás, envolveu a cintura dela com os braços e a puxou mais para perto, beijando o pescoço da bruxa de leve. Os corpos de ambos reagiram a esse contato tão mais íntimo que o de costume, os corações começaram imediatamente a bater mais depressa. Sem se afastar, ele ainda sussurrou:

– Eu posso... abrir... abrir o fecho de... seu... vestido?

– Albus, independente do que for, eu não ficarei ofendida... então _não pergunte, apenas faça._

– Certo.

Ele abriu os fechos e tocou as costas dela com os dedos, de leve, então novamente a abraçou por trás. Teve de prender a respiração para concretizar sua próxima ação: correr a mão direita mais para cima, até o seio dela. Ela suspirou de leve, estremecendo nas mãos dele, e, a tentar parecer natural, se virou e o beijou por um instante, para em seguida se afastar. Foi até a cama e sentou-se para também tirar as botas. Ele não resistiu, teve de seguí-la, abaixar-se e fazer por ela. Ela tentou conter um sorriso, achando que fingir que aquilo também era costumeiro fazia sentido, mas ele também sorria, os olhos brilhando a lhe tirar as botas, e ela não pôde deixar de retribuir. Minerva estava com vergonha, sentia o rosto esquentar, mas mais que vergonha, tinha raiva de sua tia e... talvez até algo mais, algo com relação ao seu mais querido amigo e à própria situação... algo que, naquele momento, não se atrevia a nomear. Então, ainda com Dumbledore literalmente a seus pés, subiu um pouco a saia, até poder tirar as meias finas que lhe iam até as coxas, tomando, é claro, cuidado para mostrar o mínimo possível. Quanto a ele, o pobre teve de assistir a essa cena cruel em silêncio. Ele sabia que havia algo de muito errado em olhá-la como quem come com os olhos enquanto ela desenrolava as meias até os pés, mas... como podia evitar? Ela, de sua parte, repetiu a si mesma várias vezes que tudo não passava de encenação.

Então ele se levantou, ao mesmo tempo em que ia correndo os dedos dos tornozelos dela até as coxas, e, se inclinando sobre a mulher, ficou por um momento a olhá-la nos olhos muito profundamente. Era tão linda a seus olhos! Suspirou de leve e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus. Minerva, sem se atrever a romper o beijo, se pôs a desabotoar a elegante túnica lilás que ele usava naquela noite.

Albus se apoiava agora sobre a cama com as mãos, e entreabria de leve os lábios, buscando passagem para a língua, enquanto se perguntava quão desnecessário isso podia parecer a ela. Mas ela não só permitiu como retribuiu, indo mais para o centro da cama e o puxando consigo. O bruxo caiu por sobre ela e mais uma vez colocou as mãos em seus ombros, dessa vez os desnudando, afastando o vestido. Depois disso, o foco dele voltou a ser os seios, ainda por sobre o vestido, o que arrancou um novo suspiro os lábios dela. Minerva o puxou para mais perto, afastando as pernas a que ele se encaixasse mais próximo. Ela então se pôs a explorar as costas dele com as mãos, arranhando de leve e o fazendo sentir alguns arrepios bastante agradáveis.

Ele escorregou as mãos para as coxas dela, a beijando com verdadeira paixão e forçando os corpos para mais junto. Perdia a noção do que era real e o que não era e sabia disso. Estava "animado" demais a que ela não percebesse e também sabia disso. As coisas não demoraram a esquentar mais e mais e logo a túnica dele já não estava lá, vestia apenas a roupa de baixo. Ao sentir a mão de Minerva escorregar para dentro de sua última peça de roupa e tocar deliberadamente uma parte muito, muito, muito sensível de seu corpo, constrangeu-se, entristeceu-se e obrigou-se dolorosamente a voltar para a realidade. Quer dizer, estavam apenas... simulando... não? Espiou em volta, ofegante. As molduras estavam vazias. E foi com imenso pesar que constatou isso.

– Min...

Ela resmungou alguma coisa, não tirando a mão de onde estava.

– Min, elas já foram.

– Hmmm...

– Já foram...

– Quem?...

E como se ela ainda seguisse (e não sem resultado) o provocando, ele riu, riu com gosto.

– Ninguém, ninguém... esqueça.

E simplesmente voltou a beijá-la, tão ou mais entusiasmado de que antes. Logo tudo que se ouvia eram uns gemidos baixos bastante... hm, digamos, "comprobatórios".

* * *

><p><strong>Mamma Corleone:<strong> deixe-me dizer que absolutamente amo seus reviews, hahaha, são muito divertidos! sério mesmo, obrigada por acompanhar e comentar, Mamma! um grande beijo! :D


	6. Capítulo Sexto

**Capítulo Sexto**

Acordaram tarde no dia seguinte, quase ao mesmo tempo, e ficaram deitados, se olhando, por vários minutos. No início, ambos sérios, ainda que não houvesse nenhum pingo de tensão ou nervosismo nos olhos de nenhum dos dois. Então ele beijou os próprios dedos e os levou aos lábios dela. Sorriram. Sorriram e simplesmente ficaram lá, estudando cada traço do rosto um do outro. Minerva achou que ele parecia ainda mais jovem do que de costume, achou que ele tinha naquele momento um ar de tranquilidade quase infantil, e achou... isso absolutamente encantador. E Albus, bem, Albus achou que estivesse sonhando. Mas ele não estava, era real. Deviam conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido ou deviam fazer de conta que nunca tinha sido faz de conta?

Depois de tanto tempo em silêncio, tanto que nem sabiam mais quanto tempo tinha sido, ele disse baixinho:

– Casa comigo?

Ela sorriu.

– Extraoficialmente?

– Oficialmente, mas sem que ninguém saiba.

– Isso não pode ser feito de modo tão discreto.

– Não por quem não tem contatos. – ele repetiu, divertindo-se.

Apenas se encararam por mais alguns instantes, sorrindo, até que ela respondeu:

– Eu caso.

Os olhos dele se marejaram.

– Eu te amo. _De verdade_.

– Também te amo. _De verdade_.

Ele, ainda deitado, beijou a mão dela. Depois a puxou para perto, a beijar seus lábios. Por fim, se aconchegaram muito próximos. Ficaram lá por mais algum tempo ainda. Depois se levantaram, se vestiram e desceram para o almoço. Absolutamente radiante, Minerva quase se esqueceu de reparar em sua tia Josephine, que nunca antes tinha se encontrado tão enfezada. Riu-se da velha e rabugenta mulher, a agradecendo mentalmente.

O resto do dia foi muito agradável. Seguiram se comportando exatamente como nos dois dias anteriores, mas... agora era de verdade.

Deixaram a Mansão McGonagall ao entardecer, muito embora tivesse surgido ainda mais um convite para jantar. Chegaram a Hogwarts no início da noite, mas tomaram o cuidado de não avisar ninguém assim tão logo, de modo a poder desfrutar de um sossegado jantar à dois na menor das torres. Minerva dormiu lá naquela noite. E na seguinte e na seguinte e na seguinte. E nunca mais tirou sua aliança brilhante do dedo. A despeito de todos terem ouvido rumores, poucos foram os que de fato puderam ver as alianças, mesmo com o passar de tantos anos. Mas elas sempre estiveram lá... para quem soubesse vê-las.

Fim

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Meu muitíssimo obrigada a todos que leram, acompanharam, comentaram, etc. Por favor, se for possível, deixem um reviewzinho, não custa nada e vai me deixar bem contente. Me contem se gostaram ou não... eu espero que tenham curtido. Essa fic é bem antiga, ela ficou incompleta na gaveta por muito muito tempo, e... foi absolutamente especial pra mim concluí-la finalmente! Quero agradecer em especial a Pearll, por ter dado uma força, provavelmente sem ela eu não teria retomado a história. Um grande beijo e até a próxima fic! :D


End file.
